


All's Fair In Love (And War)

by xoxoCorinne



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Agents of Shield AU, F/M, Snowbarry will likely be present, other characters will make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoCorinne/pseuds/xoxoCorinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak dedicated her life to spilling secrets that the public deserved to know. After being captured by ARROW, she decides to help protect those secrets instead. She may also fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In Love (And War)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsStephyyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStephyyBitch/gifts).



> As usual I do not own Arrow, or Agents of SHIELD.
> 
> May thanks to my lovely beta, StilletoRoyalty.
> 
> This is mainly a gift for my friends Stephy, but it also dedicated to my other Smoakin' Divas. You know who you are.

Her joining of ARROW was different than most. She wasn't trained nor was she recruited. She had been what most would deem, a “hacktivist,” for lack of a better term. Turns out, ORACLE is a pretty serious threat to ARROW, which she  gave a nice stroke to her ego. Her hacktivism lead her to tracking down ARROW when they saw her tech skills, and she unwittingly charmed her way in to the hearts of the team, they asked her to join.  She agreed because they were offering her something she had never had before. A family.

 

Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen were the team’s resident science nerds. Roy Harper was a reformed street thug with serious fighting skills. There was John Diggle he was the head agent in charge, and leader of the team. He the first person Felicity felt like she could trust within the group.

 

Then there was Oliver Queen. He was a whole other story. He was very by the book, which clearly made him not Felicity’s type. She had more of a thing for the bad boys, her latest ex was sitting in federal prison for what the government had deemed, “cyber terrorism,” even though she didn’t agree with that classification. Regardless, Felicity couldn’t help but be drawn to Oliver.

 

* * *

 

“ _Felicity Smoak, put your hands up.” Two ridiculously handsome men yelled at her as they yanked the door to her van/home open._

_The two agents then proceeded to unceremoniously drag her from her van and brought her to what she assumed to be their headquarters._

_*****_

_“Not that I completely mind being manhandled by Captain GQ over here, but what is the meaning of this?” She defensively crossed her arms across her chest as the agents stood in front of her._

_“Captain GQ?” the older of the two agents laughed._

_“Yes, Agent Jawline, over there with the permanent scowl.” she pointed her head in the direction of the younger of the two agents. “And you Agent Arms, are not so bad yourself. I mean, I’d call you by your names, but you haven’t introduced yourselves. It’s kind of rude actually since you know my name.”_

_“Yeah, your name is the only thing we seem to know about you.” Felicity stared down the agent as he scoffed at her, and she tried not to dwell on the fact that he had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen._

_“That’s by design, buddy.” she laughed._

_The agent’s jaw ticked at her sarcasm and he shot a look to his partner? His boss? She didn’t care. All she knew is that they seemed to want answers even more than her._

_“I’m Oliver Queen. And this here is my boss John Diggle.” Oliver stated after receiving a nod from his boss._

_“I know who you are, Mr. Queen.”_

_“Mr. Queen was my father.”_

_“Right, but he died.” she quickly shook her head, her babbling does not allow for her badass illusion to remain. Of course she would bring up the off the books Queen shipwreck during her own interrogation.  “And you didn’t, which means you can drag me from my home and interrogate me.”_

_“How do you know who I am, and how do you know about the shipwreck?” She realized she must have voiced her inside thoughts again. She also realized she hit a nerve seeing as the stoic agent’s eyes flashed with anger, and maybe something else._

_“That’s not important right now, Agent Queen.” Agent Diggle said sternly, though he did seem to put what was meant to be a reassuring hand on the other agent’s shoulder._

_“Of course it’s important, Digg! That’s classified information, like really classified information.” Oliver said in a hushed voice._

_“What I’m more curious about, Ms. Smoak, is that you claimed you didn’t know who we were, and now not only did you admit to knowing Agent Queen’s name, but you also knew highly classified information about him.” Agent Diggle had turned his full attention to Felicity and finally sat down in front of her._

_“I know who you are too, John Diggle. I know about your time in the army, and your little missions you ran before being promoted. There was a rather interesting one...what was it called?” Felicity tapped her brightly manicured finger over her lips, seemingly playing up the dumb blonde card. Even though they all knew she was nowhere near that stereotype._

_“Don’t play dumb with us now, Smoak.” Oliver glared. “We all know you’re the smartest person in the room.”_

_“Correction,” she smiled as she held up her finger, “I’m the smartest person on this plane. And before you jump in with more questions, yes I know we are on a plane, and no, I won’t tell you how I know.”_

_“Don’t get cocky, Smoak.” Oliver turned away from her slightly, “Clearly she hasn’t met SnowAllen.”_

_“What mission are you talking about Ms. Smoak?” Agent Diggle asked politely, ignoring Oliver._

_“Deadshot.” she replied simply._

_“How do you know about that?” Agent Diggle asked, losing his composure somewhat._

_“Again, not telling you. Also, are you guys really going with the whole ‘good cop, bad cop’ thing? I thought you were smarter than that, or at least better agents than that.” She tilted her head and gave them both a smile._

_Oliver leaned forward on the table, encroaching in personal space._

_“I mean these are very good tactics, I just thought you were better than this.” Felicity stood up from her chair. “I mean, here we have Agent Diggle, being all sweet to me, protecting me from the frustrations of Agent Queen, while Oliver over here calls me Smoak, you,” she pauses and points to Agent Diggle, “call me Ms. Smoak. It’s an interrogation tactic. You act as though you’re showing me respect. Combining the faked respect with the equally faked politeness, you think I’ll open up to you. Wrong.”_

_She spun around on her heel and stared at Agent Queen, the entirely too beautiful Agent Queen, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make._

_“And you,” she pointed to Agent Queen, “are the bad cop. You’re all angry and broody, and you’re trying to use fear to intimidate me. The whole, leaning forward on the table thing is good. It’s designed to not necessarily make me fear you, but to make me feel smaller. Now, when you combine both of your techniques, it’s fairly effective. Unless it’s being used on me of course.”_

_“And why is that Ms. Smoak?” Agent Diggle asked, his formality this time coming from actual respect._

_“I’m obviously smarter than you both. Or maybe you two aren’t as good as you think you are?”_

_“We were good enough to catch you.” Agent Queen spoke up._

_“Or did you do exactly what I wanted you to do? Because now I’m in a top secret government headquarters, and you both confirmed to me that what I know about you is true, validating the other intel I’ve gathered on your little agency.” she sat back down with a smirk on her face, and looked back at the two agent who quickly removed the looks of shock on their faces._

* * *

 

“I want to do more than sit in the van!” she yelled at Diggle as she paced around their ops room.

 

“When I brought you on I made it very clear that, because you had no training, your involvement would include no fieldwork.” Diggle replied in a calm manner, which only further infuriated her.

 

“If I wanted to sit in a van hacking I would do that anywhere but here. I could be out there telling the world the truth instead of helping you keep secrets from the world.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable Felicity. You have potential. But you aren’t trained, which means you’re a liability in the field,” he took an exasperated breath and continued, “And liabilities put the whole team in danger. I want my team to be as safe as they can be.”

 

“I’ll train her.” Oliver’s voice came from the doorway, causing both Diggle and Felicity to turn their heads.

 

“If I train with Oliver, can I go out into field missions?” Felicity turned back to Diggle excitedly. He had always been overprotective of her and probably didn’t expect Oliver’s offer.

 

“On one condition. Oliver is the one to clear you for the fieldwork.” Diggle replied, knowing full well if there was one other person on this plane who cared more for Felicity than him, it was Oliver.

 

She swung her arms around Diggle, and quickly withdrew them. While they had developed a close kinship, he was still uncomfortable with her affections.

 

Felicity walked toward Oliver and gave him a sweet smile. “You know, Queen, I always imagined if this teacher/student scenario were to play out between the two of us, the roles would be reversed.” She knew her flirting made the stoic agent uncomfortable.

 

He leaned down, his breath hot on her ear, “Oh, there’s plenty of time for that, Smoak.” he teased.

 

As the two made their way out of the room, Felicity’s shoulders bumping into Oliver’s arms, Diggle knew that this was either going to go really well or it was going to be a complete disaster.

 

 


End file.
